Crono's Contest History
Who is Crono? Until recently, you could have called this spiky haired time traveler Mario's personal whipping boy. However, Crono ousted the ghosts of his past in a 2004 showdown that saw him through to the latter stages of the Summer Contest. Crono's kickass look and role as the main character of one of the finest RPG's ever make him a force to be reckoned with in the Summer Contest environment. Despite his mute status, his bravery and courage show in the many actions he does throughout Chrono Trigger. Whether he's sacrificing himself for the better of the party or rushing head first into danger with near impossible odds, Crono is a worthy lead character for arguably the best RPG of all time. His skills with his katana and use of magic make Crono a worthy adversary for even the deadliest creatures dwelling through the reaches of time. "..." - Crono Crono's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 25-9 Summer 2002 Contest - East Division - 5 Seed * Eastern Round 1 --- Defeated (12) Simon Belmont, 49283 76.78% - 14906 23.22% * Eastern Quarterfinal --- Defeated (4) Dante, 43939 66.58% - 22055 33.42% * Eastern Semifinal --- Defeated (1) Lara Croft, 52488 70.87% - 21571 29.13% * Eastern Final --- Defeated (2) Solid Snake, 52517 52.93% - 46697 47.07% * Final Four --- Lost to (1) Mario, 53716 49.95% - 53831 50.05% * Extrapolated Strength --- 7th Place 37.43% Summer 2003 Contest - South Division - 4 Seed * Southern Round 1 --- Defeated (13) Tom Nook, 88469 85.81% - 14631 14.19% * Southern Quarterfinal --- Defeated (12) Kefka, 79999 78.92% - 21373 21.08% * Southern Semifinal --- Lost to (1) Mario, 66434 49.95% - 66571 50.05% * Extrapolated Strength --- 6th Place 38.14% Summer 2004 Contest - Hyrule Division - 3 Seed * Hyrule Round 1 --- Defeated (14) Conker, 62375 77.99% - 17605 22.01% * Hyrule Quarterfinal --- Defeated (6) Magus, 54361 69.78% - 23539 30.22% * Hyrule Semifinal --- Defeated (2) Mario, 51430 53.24% - 45165 46.76% * Hyrule Final --- Lost to (1) Link, 34821 37.18% - 58840 62.82% * Extrapolated Strength --- 5th Place 37.18% How can one talk about Crono’s role in the Summer Contest without talking about the one matchup that made him a legend in the first place? You can’t say enough about Crono’s persistence in going after Mario, the WORLDWIDE icon of video gaming. The Mario/Crono matchup is inscribed forever in Summer Contest lore as the best of the best. The Mario/Crono duel has spawned not one, but TWO drag-em out, knock-em down matches that went to the last update in 2002 and 2003. Both times, Mario has taken down Chrono Trigger’s main man by the hair of his mustache. In 2002, Mario and Crono met in an unexpected Final Four match. While Mario was expected to be in the position he was in, the 5th seeded Crono was truly a “Cinderella story” for the contest. Crono had proven he was no character to be taken lightly by trouncing currently strong competitors in Dante and Solid Snake. Having proved his worth, Crono nabbed the Eastern Division title and had his chance to take on the great Mario. The dominant theory was that Mario would take the match with ease and be on his way to a berth in the 2002 Summer Contest Finals. In the end, the theory was correct. Mario had won. However, the difficulty Mario had faced in winning the match was very unexpected. The match had been tight all day and in the end, Crono had seemingly grabbed a major upset victory. BUT!, cheating was the downfall of Crono and his advancement in the tournament as major vote numbers were docked from his vote draw. After the subtraction of the ill-gotten votes, Mario had the lead over Crono and as such, the match ended with Mario scoring a win in the most controversial match to date. It would only be a year later before Crono would have his shot at revenge and the title of most controversial match would pass its torch…… The Summer Contest of 2003 gave Crono a 4 seed in the insanely difficult Southern Division where he was grouped up with Sephiroth, Alucard and his best friend in the whole wide world, Mario. The top seeded Mario was eyeing down a dream rematch against the red headed warrior in the Southern Semis that would bring as much excitement and anticipation as any match would ever give. With higher aspirations, Crono confidently took out both of the trivial matches that lay in his path in Tom Nook and Kefka. When the fated day arrived for Mario/Crono II, the two once again shot off fireworks with only a late LATE Mario rally saving the plumber’s behind for yet another year. Controversy once again swarmed the match and intensified the feud between the characters as the ending to the poll was a bit delayed. The onslaught of Mario support coupled with the “delay” in the poll sparked the idea that CJay was helping the lil’ Italian out. Crono fans caused an uproar, Mario fans joyfully celebrated their character’s win and Cjay kicked back in his chair and admired the chaos he had caused or didn’t cause……or did…….maybe…I dunno, I’m indifferent. I have to be. Historians can’t be too opinionated. Another year, another shot at redemption. The Summer Contest 2004 saw Crono step up to a 3 seed in the newly created Hyrule Division facing 14 seeded fodder, Conker. After dismissing of the ruffian squirrel, an interesting matchup loomed in the next round as fellow Chrono Trigger comrade/ally/prophet/creepy lil’ kid Magus was the opponent at hand. CJay had already stated that the brackets were fixed a “wee bit” (NOTE: wee bit = massive bracket fixing) to produce interesting matchups in latter rounds. Well, Crono facing off with Magus was certainly interesting…….until when the match began. From there, the powerful and crushing force of the SFF (Same Fanbase Factor) delivered Crono a comfortable victory that elevated the warrior into facing……..you guessed it……Frank Stallo…..er….Mario. I said, Mario. *ahem* Yes, for a 3rd consecutive year the two combatants would share a poll to determine who would have their ass handed on a silver platter to Link in the Hyrule Championship match. What an honor! The stakes were high and the hype was at it’s peak for the rematch of the rematch of the match that gave us all goosebumps all those years ago. The poll was ready, the voters were in place to get this match off to a thumping start………3……….2………..1………….GO! Yeah, Crono won this one by a good 6000 votes. FINALLY! The curse was broken! Although it could have used a bit more drama and spice to liven things up, you surely didn’t hear Crono fans writhing in pain. That came a week later when Crono was obliterated by Link by a good 25 grand worth of votes. The curse was lain to rest……….but……ouch, what a way to go out. With the Mario/Crono legacy aside, Crono as a character in the contest setting is insanely strong. Just like his other “Noble Nine” counterparts, Crono is not strong enough to take out the top three consisting of Link, Cloud or Sephiroth, but he will never lose to underserving competition and be the victim of upset threats. Should the top 3 step down from their perch and stray away from the contest, then one must make the argument that Crono would be next in line to walk away with some Summer Contest hardware of his own. In defeating Mario, the demons of his past have been laid to rest, but because of this he has been untested against most of the competition that would be left to fend off for the Summer Contest crown. Samus Aran, Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man are just some of the opponents left that could give Crono a run for his money. However, with so much going for him in the way of a fantastic RPG that has stood the test of time, a loyal fanbase in Square that backs behind any of it’s own and the dashing look and overall kickass look he gives off, there’s a very good argument as to why Crono is the 4th best character in the contest OVERALL. Crono is a man of few words, but the actions of 50-60 thousand fans backing him consistently are speaking for him in a big way. Summer 2005 Contest - Flood Division - 2 Seed * Flood Round 1 --- Defeated (7) Zidane, 74580 76.72% - 22636 23.28% * Flood Semifinal --- Defeated (6) Tommy Vercetti, 70921 70.85% - 29182 29.15% * Flood Final --- Defeated (1) Master Chief, 60203 61.29% - 38028 38.71% * Elite Eight --- Defeated (5) Vincent Valentine, 52814 55.38% - 42546 44.62% * Final Four --- Defeated (1) Mega Man, 53283 51.35% - 50479 48.65% * Finals --- Lost to (1) Mario, 47762 46.15% - 55739 53.85% * Extrapolated Strength --- 6th Place 36.54% Despite not getting his much-deserved 1 seed in the new format, Crono still came out and took full advantage of the heavy-hitters either being in the TOC or the top half of the bracket. Crono was a lock to make the Final Four in Summer 2005 despite a couple of opponents doing better on him than many expected, and once there he didn't disappoint. In a match that many expected Crono to lose, Crono came out and easily handled Mega Man. And while Mario/Crono IV saw Crono suffer the worst blowout in the entire series between these two, Crono was up against the strongest Mario we've ever seen in these contests. It wasn't Crono underperforming so much as it was Nintendo being dominant this contest. Crono performed well, and let's not forget that this is the farthest Crono has ever gotten in one of these contests. To put this in perspective, Crono has as many contest wins as Cloud does. Granted this took Cloud not being in the main bracket, but the point still stands. Summer 2006 Contest - Time Division - 1 Seed * Time Round 1 --- Defeated (8) Captain Falcon, 84090 74.16% - 29306 25.84% * Time Semifinal --- Defeated (4) Bowser, 68821 57.44% - 50986 42.56% * Time Final --- Defeated (3) Auron, 68115 54.50% - 56865 45.50% * Elite Eight --- Lost to (1) Sonic the Hedgehog, 62087 49.23% - 64027 50.77% * Extrapolated Strength --- 7th Place 41.56% For years people guessed that Chrono Trigger being Crono's only source of popularity would catch up to him. In Summer 2006, a contest that was virtually set up specifically for him to win, he choked away all of his credibility. He might win a watered down bracket in a couple years, but he won't be taken seriously. The big comeback by Sonic isn't the sole reason for this, either. Crono bled a TON of percentage in all of his matches, and he ran into a character that could take full advantage of it. Crono's early 2200 vote lead turned into the biggest vote swing ever, and it's proof that Crono needs something other than a ten year old RPG to draw strength from. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 4 - Third Group * Division 4 Round 1 --- 1st place, 60534 48.18% - Raiden, 25316 20.15% - Sam Fisher, 24944 19.86% - Simon Belmont, 14836 11.81% * Division 4 Semifinal --- 1st place, 44563 36.65% - Zero, 39680 32.64% - Raiden, 20991 17.26% - HK-47 13.45% * Division 4 Final --- 3rd place, 29123 20.58% - Link, 64214 45.37% - Vincent Valentine, 30825 21.78% - Zero, 17359 12.27% Well, this was a historic year for Crono. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't the sort of history he wanted to make. He performed decently in his first round match, despite bleeding a good bit of percentage during the day, though not as much as he has been prone to the last couple of years. Then Crono went out and gave a dud performance, letting Zero not only gain percentage but also votes on him throughout the day. Keep in mind, Zero isn't a day vote beast. This did not bode well for him in the upcoming match, as he would be in a match with potential Noble Nine breaker, Vincent Valentine. When the match started, Crono managed to build a lead of around 1150 in the opening hours, but it wouldn't hold. Even during the strong Chrono Trigger night vote, he began to lose ground. Then, ten hours into the match, Vinny caught up and surpassed him. Crono put up a fight for a little while, but he just didn't have enough. Vincent began to pull away, eventually winning by 1700 votes. Although the circumstances were unusual, this marked the first time that a Noble Niner had been outdone by a non-Noble Niner in a contest match. It seems that most people don't really consider the Noble Nine broken as of yet due to the format of this contest, but you have to wonder...Could Crono beat Vincent one-on-one? The fact that we even have to ask this question tells the story of the Chrono Trigger hero's fall. This is the guy who went neck and neck with Mario for three years and even made the finals just two years ago, but the last couple of years, he has finally hit the downward slide that people predicted he would have but had somehow managed to avoid. The fact that Crono has held up this long despite the age of his game is a wonder in itself, but it looks like it may only be a matter of time before his nobility is shattered. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 4 - First Group * Division 4 Round 1 --- 1st place, 60803 49.22% - Amaterasu, 32815 26.56% - Frank West, 19972 16.17% - Kaim Argonar, 9940 8.05% * Division 4 Round 2 --- 1st place, 45757 32.09% - L-Block, 39556 27.74% - Ryu, 34004 23.85% - Amaterasu, 23270 16.32% * Division 4 Final --- 1st place, 42837 31.16% - Pikachu, 37113 27.00% - L-Block, 33545 24.40% - Alucard, 23965 17.43% * Contest Quarterfinal --- 2nd place, 31041 25.31% - Samus Aran, 37909 30.91% - Vincent Valentine, 30963 25.25% - Pikachu, 22736 18.54% * Contest Semifinal --- 2nd place, 33087 25.28% - Link, 50315 38.45% - Mario, 25594 19.56% - Samus Aran, 21871 16.71% * Contest Final --- 4th place, 17916 12.23% - Link, 49345 33.68% - Solid Snake, 40663 27.76% - Cloud Strife, 38581 26.33% 2008 saw Crono make a triumphant comeback, advancing ahead of the defending champion in round 2 before knocking him out in round 3, then getting his revenge on Vincent in the quarterfinals and taking advantage of triple Nintendo SFF to beat longtime rival Mario by over 7000 votes in the semifinals, earning a spot in the finals. He may have fallen hard in the finals, but he went a long way toward restoring his nobility after his poor performance in 2007. Winter 2010 Contest - Jenova Division - 4 seed * Jenova Round 1 --- Lost to (13) Missingno., 45277 49.71% - 45804 50.29% * Extrapolated Strength --- 8th Place 39.24% With the return to 1v1 matches, Crono's place in the Noble Nine would again be tested, and there was no tougher region than the Jenova Division, with two members of the Noble Nine and two others who had threatened the Nine in the past, along with other powerful midcarders. Before Crono could face any of the established heavyweights, however, he would first have to get past a highly-hyped newcomer in the form of Missingno. Missingno. clearly got the board vote and was stalling afterward. Crono managed to get back in the battle but never got the lead again, which came out with a victory for Missingno. This not only broke the Noble Nine once and for all, it also provided the first ever first-round second-place finish for a Noble Niner in any format. It is also worth noting that this was a 12-hour match, and yet over 91000 votes were cast. To put this into perspective, with all the history that Crono had built up with Mario in the first two contests, their third battle drew under 97000 votes in 24 hours. Is Crono's loss really an indictment of his own strength, or was he just the unlucky one to draw an unstoppable jokeforce? Missingno failed to heavily impress against Yoshi like most thought. With this, Yoshi would be predicted to be 1% below Crono. It's believed that Crono perhaps has fell again in strength. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 6 - 1 Seed * Division 6 Round 1 --- 1st place, 20077 63.00% - (27) Missile, 6138 19.26% - (18) Sarah Kerrigan, 5654 17.74% * Division 6 Round 2 --- 2nd place, 13024 40.42% - (6) Pikachu, 15165 47.07% - (9) Magus, 4029 12.51% * Bonus Battle 2 --- 2nd place, 11525 34.89% - (1) Mario, 13038 (39.46%) - (7) Mega Man X, 8474 25.65% Crono, like a lot of characters was considered to be screwed due to bracket placement. While he was able to look decent in his first round match, not much of it mattered because Magus was lurking in the following round with Pikachu ready to steal the win. However despite Magus folding by a lot more than what happened in 2004 Pikachu was able to win by a lot more than what was expected. The performance brought up the debate on whether Crono would have won the match if Magus was not present. Crono would have obviously gotten a large portion of the votes from Magus, but Pikachu did not need much to score 50%. At the very least Pikachu over Crono looked to be a possible upset. He became the first Noble Niner to be defeated by outsiders in three different formats (and only if Jay Solano isn't taken into account), showing that Chrono Trigger rereleases might give him some exposition, but are hard from enough to push Crono back to his former strength. (also, given Crono and Mario seem to be bound for each other, the bonus match that round had both, fresh off upsets, plus rally victim Mega Man X; while LFF allowed for a closer finish than with Pikachu, another Mario victory ensued, proving it's unlikely for Crono to get past the plumber again) Fall 2018 Contest - Legends Division - 5 Seed * Finals Division Round 1 --- Defeated Bowser, 16150 54.88% - 13276 45.12% * Contest Quarterfinal --- Lost to (4) Cloud Strife, 12731 43.27% - 16694 56.73% * Loser Bracket Round 2 --- Defeated Bowser, 15327 54.75% - 12668 45.25% * Loser Bracket Round 3 --- Defeated (8) Mega Man, 13089 50.21% - 12977 49.79% * Loser Bracket Quarterfinals --- Lost to (4) Cloud, 12100 42.21% - 16563 57.79% In spite of two straight contest humiliations, people thought Crono could redeem himself in 2018 due to Chrono Trigger's strong performance in 2015 - not to mention that along with the rest of the Noble Nine, he was split from the regular bracket. And the first adversary he got was one he already beat back in 2006, and while Bowser had a few things in his favor (Mario Odyssey, Smash Bros hype, the Bowsette meme), the results were the same. Too bad next was the one Square game that always beats CT, and Cloud smashed Crono without effort. Still, Crono had to prove his worth in the Loser Bracket, and after another beatdown on Bowser the spiky-haired hero somehow won an uphill battle against Mega Man (the Blue Bomber actually had new games, including the ever helpful Smash Bros. inclusion, and was riding a wave of goodwill after being upset by the same Pikachu who ousted Crono the previous contest) through a late surge that enabled Crono to win by 112 votes. But then Cloud was on his way again, and even with a lower vote total it was time for Crono to actually say goodbye from the tournament. Category:Contest Histories